Conventionally, a junction gate field effect transistor (JFET) is known as a normally-on semiconductor element.
For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-166673) discloses an SiC-JFET used in combination with a MOSFET.
For example, Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-123665) discloses a semiconductor package including a semiconductor chip, a stage on which the semiconductor chip is installed, a gate lead, a source lead, a drain lead, bonding wires, and a sealing resin.